Yue no Yami
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Ne croyez pas que Daisuké et Hiwatari soient les seuls à habiter une personnalité étrange... Mary Sue. Fic abandonnée.


**Titre : **Yue no Yami

**Genre : **Romance et mystère

**Couple : **Daisuké/Yumi et Dark/Yue et pour le reste… on verra plus tard n.n !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de DN angel ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais Yumi, Yue, Kaede et toute la famille Nitabawi oui n.n !

**Note : **C'est ma première fic sur DN angel… soyons indulgent s'il vous plait n.nu !

La famille Nibatawi était une grande famille populaire, respectée dans toute la ville. Elle dirigeait plusieurs banques dans tout le pays de même qu'un nombre impressionnant de musées. Les membres de cette famille étaient rudes en affaires, froids, ne laissant paraître aucune de leurs émotions et avaient l'esprit du travail acharné et bien fait. L'héritage de la famille constituait en une gigantesque fortune ainsi que la direction des banques et des musées et la surveillance des nombreuses œuvres d'art et autres objets précieux qui se trouvaient au sein de la famille. Tout cela revenait à l'aîné, il en avait toujours été ainsi, l'aîné était formé dès son plus jeune âge à diriger et à prendre d'importantes décisions.

Mais les choses allaient changer…

Yumi Nibatawi ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre, elle se retourna vivement et ferma ladite porte à clé. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa gouvernante tapait à la porte en lui criant d'ouvrir et la menaçant d'appeler son père. Mais Yumi l'ignora superbement et se mit devant le miroir qui ornait le mur de sa chambre.

Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille de quinze aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux violets et noirs, plutôt petite pour son âge mais son regard froid en première apparence suffisait à la rendre imposante, vêtue d'une légère chemise blanche à manches courtes et d'une longue jupe noire.

Yumi se tourna vers la porte derrière laquelle sa gouvernante continuait de hurler pour crier elle-même d'une voix qui couvrit celle de la vieille dame et qui la réduisit au silence.

« Au diable mon père, il se contrefiche de moi ainsi que de mes études ! Sa seule priorité est que je dirige toutes ses actions à sa mort et que j'ai aussi peu de cœur et de bonté que lui ! Ce qui est carrément impossible vu le niveau qu'il a atteint ! Maintenant je vous prie de me laisser, vous pouvez très bien téléphoner dix mille fois à mon père, il ne lèvera jamais les yeux de sa paperasse, alors que moi il suffit que je lui passe un coup de fil pour que vous soyez renvoyer ! »

La gouvernante, resta outrée devant un tel orgueil et un tel égoïsme, elle alla effectivement appeler le père de l'aînée de la famille Nitabawi, unique enfant et donc seule héritière, mais pas pour se plaindre de sa fille comme elle en avait eu l'intention, mais pour lui dire qu'elle démissionnait.

Une heure plus tard, la gouvernante descendait sa valise, prenait son salaire et claquait la porte du grand manoir Nitabawi, telle que l'avaient fait plusieurs gouvernantes avant elle.

Yumi entendit le claquement de porte avec satisfaction, une de moins,son père allait finit par se lasser d'employer des femmes de tout âge pour être derrière elle à lui donner des leçons dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle pensait ne pas en avoir besoin, elle était surdouée et son travail scolaire dépasser de beaucoup celui d'un enfant de son âge, de plus elle savait se tenir d'une manière irréprochable. Mais son père tenait à ce qu'elle ait quelqu'un… Quand comprendrait-il qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne ? Elle avait toujours été seule, tout le temps, et ce n'est pas une vieille femme la bassinant et l'harcelant tous les jours qui allait changer cela !

Elle prit un livre de sa bibliothèque, un livre français, langue qu'elle parlait, comprenait et écrivait parfaitement bien, et commença à le lire. Elle jetait de temps quelques coups d'œil à la pendule en bois verni devant elle. A huit heures moins quart, un coup timide fut frappé à la porte.

« Mademoiselle, je viens vous préparer pour le dîner, votre père souhaite votre présence. »

Yumi se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à Kaede, Kaede était une servante de dix-huit, elle était arrivée il y avait quatre ans et Yumi l'appréciait, c »était la seule domestique avec qui elle ne se montrait pas désagréable et froide. Kaede avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs, de grands yeux bleus, elle avait l'art et la manière de se faire appréciée et d'écouter les autres.

Kaede aida Yumi à enfiler une robe bleu nuit et se mit à coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds. Un long silence régnait dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi avait-vous fait cette scène mademoiselle ? Votre père doit être énervé… »

Yumi se raidit, les mains crispées sur sa robe.

« Je ne supportait pas que cette vieille femme me donne des ordres ! Quand à mon père, tant mieux si il est énervé ! »

Kaede posa la brosse et tressa les cheveux de sa maîtresse.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais lui pardonner mademoiselle ? »

Yumi se leva et se regarda dans la glace, se jugeant prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle lâcha :

« Non. »

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger, une grande nappe de velours rouge avait été mise sur la table, des couverts en argents et des verres en cristal.

Yumi s'installa sur sa chaise et regarda son père à l'autre bout de la table.

Mr Nitabawi était un homme de grande taille, imposant, froid, le chef parfait pour la famille Nitabawi, il avait une forte carrure, des cheveux noirs, une moustache noire et un regard froid et sans pitié de cette même couleur. Il dirigeait à merveille les banques et les musées de la famille, et maintenant il regardait sa fille, sa seule héritière, comme on regarde un pion sur un échiquier.

Le repas fut servit, ils commencèrent à manger, le silence régnant dans l'immense salle, coupé par les tintements des couverts en argent. L'entrée terminée, ils attendirent le plat de résistance.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait une scène à ta nouvelle gouvernante ? »

La question tomba, directe, d'un ton dénudé de toutes émotions.

Yumi répondit en imitant la voix de son père.

« Je n'aime pas être commandé, ou que l'on me dicte ma conduite. »

Son père réprima un sourire ironique.

« Elle est restée deux semaines, tu as battu ton record, mais cela suffit, tu n'auras plus de gouvernantes, puisque tu le désires. »

Elle aurait du sauter de joie, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de son géniteur de faire de tel cadeaux sans qu'il y est de bombe à l'intérieur.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il prit son verre de vin et le bu, lentement, il avait aimé faire patienter les gens, en particulier sa fille, car celle-ci possédait une grande patiente, et il rêvait de la voir s'achever et de la réduire à néant. Il posa enfin son verre et dit d'une voix tranquille.

« Je vais partit pendant quelques temps, un voyage d'affaires, et pendant ce temps je vais t'envoyer dans une ville, où tu iras au collège, avec des jeunes de ton âge. »

Un nouveau silence…

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est dans cette ville que se trouve mon plus grand musée, il a ouvert aujourd'hui, ça t'instruira d'aller le voir et de voir la puissance de ta famille… »

Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fille, se penchant vers elle, il lui murmura :

« Et c'est dans cette ville que se trouve le célèbre voleur fantôme, Dark, il a volé de nombreuses œuvres de notre famille dans le passé, tu ferais ton devoir d'héritière en me débarrassant de lui. »

Elle se fichait totalement de ce voleur fantôme, ça pouvait être le roi d'Angleterre en personne, elle s'en fichait.

« Qui viendra avec moi ? »

« La cuisinière, la servante qui t'aide à t'habiller, et une nouvelle qui est arrivée il y a peu de temps. »

« Très bien. »

Yumi se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle ne voulait plus voir cet homme qui la dégoûtait

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Faire mes valises. »

« Tu ne pars que dans une semaine. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, rien à ajouter, je pars demain, après-midi au plus tard, je ne supporterai pas de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison avec toi. »

Elle monta dans sa chambre sans prêter attention à sa réponse. Ni au fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait.

Elle ferma sa chambre à clé.

Alors c'était ça ? Maintenant il voulait purement et simplement se débarrasser d'elle ! De quel droit lui faisait-il ça ?

« Je te déteste… »

Elle avait toujours été seule, toujours, il l'avait enfermé dès qu'elle était née, dans cette demeure sombre et glaciale, les seules personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu étaient les domestiques, qui étaient tremblant devant elle, face à son pouvoir et se ratatinant dès qu'elle leur adressait la parole. Et il avait lui, _lui_…

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, dans sa robe, tellement belle, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'un trophée qu'on astiquait et qu'il sortait pour l'admirer, ou un pion qu'il s'amusait à changer de place, la mettant dans des situations dangereuses quand cela lui plaisait.

_Alors elle s'abandonna dans la haine et le désespoir. _

Un grand éclair blanc éclaira la chambre, ce n'était plus une fille de quinze ans qui se tenait en son centre, mais une jeune fille de dix-huit, avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, aux yeux noirs et violets, portant un grand manteau noir, un pantalon noir, un haut violet, des bottes noires et des mitaines rouges.

Ce n'était plus Yumi, c'était Yue.

A suivre…

**Sen :** et voilç, ma première fic sur DN angel /fière de moi/ j'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plu n.n ! REVIEWS PLEASE !


End file.
